


I've lied to you

by Cold_Kiwi, the_carpet_of_fear



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Kiwi/pseuds/Cold_Kiwi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_carpet_of_fear/pseuds/the_carpet_of_fear





	1. Chapter 1

Gerard usłyszał ciche dźwięki gitary dochodzące z salonu. Zakradł się do drzwi i wszedł ostrożnie do pokoju, starając się nie spłoszyć grającego Franka. Chłopak siedział po turecku na podłodze z instrumentem na kolanach. Wokół niego, niczym aureola, leżały kartki z nutami i tabulaturami zapisanymi jego własną ręką. Gerard stał przy ścianie, patrząc jak ruszają się ramiona niższego mężczyzny. Teraz, gdy grał na gitarze akustycznej, był innym człowiekiem, niż gdy trzymał elektryczną. Na koncertach było tak, jakby prąd zasilający instrument przepływał do wnętrza Franka i wzniecał w nim ogień. Rozpierająca go energia była jak niszczycielski płomień, którego nic nie może zatrzymać, a jego piękno i nieuchwytność przyciągała wzrok i dłonie niczym światło kuszące ćmy. Teraz Frank był opanowany, a muzyka, jaką wygrywał, cicha i łagodna. Przepływała przez ciało, umysł i duszę, uspokajając i doprowadzając do drżenia jednocześnie. Obie sytuacje łączył ważny fakt - Frank kochał muzykę, Frank był muzyką, a gitara służyła jedynie za narzędzie pozwalające mu to pokazać.

 

Nagle przestał grać i sięgnął po kartkę leżącą naprzeciwko niego. Zapisał na niej parę symboli i ponownie chwycił gryf.    
Gerard podszedł do niego i delikatnie dotknął włosów Franka, ale muzyka dalej spływała z jego palców. Way zjechał dłonią na policzek przyjaciela i jak zahipnotyzowany zaczął gładzić go po skórze. Przejechał szczupłymi palcami po jego szyi i uniósł mu podbródek zmuszając go do uniesienia wzroku. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy z niemym przyzwoleniem i Gerard usiadł za nim na kolanach. Frank odgiął się w tył, kładąc się na jego nogach z delikatnym uśmiechem, wciąż wygrywając ciche dźwięki. Way z typową dla siebie nieśmiałością w takich sytuacjach, nachylił się i delikatnie go pocałował.    
Dopiero teraz palce gitarzysty przestały szarpać struny. Wypuścił instrument z rąk, tak, że pudło niepewnie oparło się o ziemię powoli zsuwając się z jego ud. Frank wziął twarz Gerarda w dłonie, wbijając lekko kciuki w blade kości policzkowe. Nie był fanem delikatności, ale wiedział, że Way potrzebuje takich drobnych, ciepłych gestów, więc nie pogłębiał pocałunku. Mimo wszystko znajdował w takich chwilach coś przyjemnego, ale Gerard nie musiał tego wiedzieć.

Gee odsunął się od ust Franka i spojrzał mu w oczy. Skubał lekko skórę na jego szyi, jakby był zawstydzony i musiał zająć czymś ręce. Iero dalej głaskał go po policzkach. Poczuł nagłą potrzebę powiedzenia mu, co czuje. Nigdy nie wypowiedzieli tego na głos, od zawsze było to w jakiś sposób zakazane, mimo że boleśnie między nimi wisiało. Chciał mu to w końcu powiedzieć, otworzył nawet usta, ale słowa jak zwykle utknęły mu w krtani. Bał się, że go przestraszy, spłoszy. Bał się, że nie czuli tego samego. Że był jedynie szaleństwem młodości Gerarda Way’a. Bał się, że spotka go odrzucenie i w konsekwencji straci nie tylko kochanka, ale i przyjaciela. Dlatego, by ukryć wahanie i wątpliwości, przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował. Wlał w ten pocałunek wszystko, co chciał powiedzieć. Zawsze był lepszy w działaniu. To Gerard potrafił ubrać w słowa każdą dozę pogardy, złości czy nadziei.

\- Jak się spało? - wypalił, gdy znów się od siebie oderwali. Nie chciał kolejnego patrzenia w oczy, w czasie którego będzie chciał wyskoczyć z wyznaniami. 

\- Strasznie wcześnie wstałeś.

\- Zawsze wcześnie wstaję. Najwyraźniej za rzadko ze sobą śpimy, żebyś to zauważył. - Chciał tym żartem rozluźnić samego siebie. Sugestia, że powinni częściej dzielić łóżko, a najlepiej z niego nie wychodzić była jednak częściowo na poważnie. W łóżku przynajmniej czuł się pewnie i wiedział co robić, żeby coś przekazać.

\- Możliwe, ale wyglądasz jakbyś nie spał wystarczająco długo. - Gee musnął opuszkiem zagłębienie pod jego okiem.

\- Jesteśmy rockmanami, nasze życie to ciągły brak snu, imprezy i niszczenie sprzętu - zaśmiał się.

Na zaprzeczenie swoich słów uniósł głowę z kolan chłopaka, by upewnić się, że gitara leży stabilnie.

\- Ale jak możesz odpocząć to skorzystaj z tego.

\- Korzystam - westchnął Frank. - Po prostu nie mogłem spać.

\- Mam cię zacząć pilnować?

\- Mhm - mruknął chłopak dziecinnym tonem. Gerard zaśmiał się cicho. Nie był to pełny śmiech, raczej nerwowy, zduszony chichot, ale Frank i tak się uśmiechnął na ten dźwięk. Way śmiał się zdecydowanie za rzadko.

\- Co grałeś? To nowy utwór?

Frank spoważniał i usiadł, odsuwając się od Gerarda. Nagle jego zachowanie się ochłodziło, zostawiając drugiego chłopaka w niepewności. Iero odłożył gitarę bezpiecznie na bok i pospiesznie zebrał kartki z podłogi.

\- Nieważne, to nic dla zespołu. - Z nerwowym uśmiechem odwrócił się do Gerarda i chrząknął. Chłopak kiwnął głową, starając się ukryć ciekawość, zmartwienie i zmieszanie.

\- Ym, okej, luz. Jadłeś już coś? - zapytał rozprostowując nogi. Frank odłożył nuty na gitarę i znów usiadł po turecku, tym razem naprzeciw Gerarda.

\- Nie, ale chętnie zjem ciebie. - Mrugnął, uśmiechając się sugestywnie. Gee jedynie przewrócił oczami.

\- Jesteś strasznie dziecinny.

\- Ktoś w tym związku musi być. - Rzucił się nagle na niego, obejmując go w pasie i przewracając go tym samym do tyłu. Gerard nie spodziewał się takiego ataku, więc bez problemu się to udało. Frank podniósł się i chwycił zębami dolną krawędź koszulki Way’a, ale nie udało mu się jej nawet lekko podciągnąć i tylko odsłonił mu mały fragment ciała. Gdy minęło pierwsze zaskoczenie, Gerard przystąpił do kontrataku. Zepchnął Franka na bok, przetaczając się na niego i przygważdżając mniejszego mężczyzną do podłogi. Zakleszczył jego biodra między swoimi udami i próbował złapać ręce przyjaciela, ten jednak nie chciał się poddać. Szarpiąc się pod Way’em i chichocząc przy tym jak mała dziewczynka, zdał sobie sprawę, że znowu ma ochotę wszystko wyznać. To zaczynało być nieznośne. Gerard chwycił w końcu jego nadgarstki, przyciskając je pewnie do paneli po bokach głowy Franka.

\- I co teraz? - zapytał zaczepnie. Iero w odpowiedzi wystawił język, wywołując kolejne przewrócenie oczami.

\- To nie fair, jesteś wyższy.

\- Wmawiaj to sobie. - Gerard pochylił się, całując Franka lekko w usta. Korzystając z tej chwili nieuwagi, gitarzysta wyrwał ręce z uścisku i przeturlał się na bok, uciekając spomiędzy nóg Way’a.

\- Jak mogłeś?! - krzyknął chłopak z przesadzoną obrazą. Próbował znów złapać Franka, nim ten zrobiłby to samo z nim.

\- Uważaj na gitarę! - syknął Iero, gdy gryf został delikatnie szturchnięty butem podczas próby wyrwania się spod niższego chłopaka, który jakimś cudem zaczynał wygrywać. Gerard przestał walczyć, pozwalając Frankowi na unieruchomienie się.

\- Przepraszam - szepnął, jakby miało to znaczyć dużo więcej.

\- Chłopaki, błagam. Nie chcę znowu znaleźć gumki pod stołem. - Mikey stał w progu ze swoją beznamiętną miną. Frank prychnął i wstał szybko, otrzepując się z kurzu, aby zachować resztki godności.

\- Jakbyś wtedy nie wrócił godzinę wcześniej, to byś nie znalazł - wymamrotał bardziej do siebie, niż do młodszego Way’a.

\- A chciałem zostać wujkiem…

\- Może kiedyś zostaniesz. - Gerard rzucił jakby to nic nie znaczyło, dźwignął się z podłogi i odstawił gitarę na stojak pod ścianą, kartki z nutami odkładając na stół.

Franka zalała fala paniki i momentalnie znieruchomiał.

Mikey zauważył reakcję gitarzysty i jego kamienna twarz na moment się rozluźniła. Mimo żartów z ich związku, wspierał ich. Wszyscy byli bardzo blisko, więc widział, że zależy im na sobie nawzajem i irytowało go to, że któryś z nich panikował za każdym razem, gdy sugerowano ten stan rzeczy. Zupełnie jakby wciąż łudzili się, że to tylko przyjaźń z korzyściami. Way wciąż bardzo wyraźnie pamiętał pierwszy raz gdy doszło między nimi do czegoś więcej niż bardzo (nie)męski przytulas. Co zaskakujące, stało się to na koncercie, a nie w jednej z licznych, cichych i intymnych sytuacji do jakich dochodziło między tą dwójką. 

 

Stał w swoim bezpiecznym kwadraciku sceny, do którego nawet Frank nie miał wstępu i z typowym dla siebie znużeniem, nawet w obliczu koncertowej adrenaliny krążącej w żyłach, unosił wzrok znad gryfu aby patrzeć na swojego brata. Starszy Way śpiewał do mikrofonu razem z Frankiem, opierającym się ramieniem o plecy Gerarda, co chwilę dotykającym jego brody swoim policzkiem. To było tak widoczne, że nawet fani musieli to widzieć. Znając Gerarda, spanikowałby on gdyby nie to, że był na scenie. Nie wiedziałby jak się zachować, co powinien o tym myśleć. Od dłuższego czasu Mikey widział, że ta dwójka ma się ku sobie, ale oboje męczyli się z wątpliwościami. Teraz o tym nie myśleli. Na scenie każdy z nich był trochę innym człowiekiem, a Gerard wręcz przeciwieństwem samego siebie. Tutaj nie przejmował się tym, co ludzie sobie o nim pomyślą, czy przez jakieś nieodpowiednie zachowanie straci fanów - na scenie jego brat kipiał pewnością siebie. Objął Franka i przyciągnął do siebie jeszcze bardziej. Chłopak widocznie nie miał nic przeciwko, bo coraz agresywniej zbliżał się do mikrofonu. Mikey udawał, że gryf basu pochłania całą jego uwagę, ale moment, w którym Frank wystawił język, dotykając nim Gerarda w kącik ust, nie uszedł jego uwadze. Starszy Way gwałtownie odszedł w drugą część sceny, a młodszy starał się nie przerwać gry w celu nawrzeszczenia na niego. Palce Franka automatycznie znajdowały odpowiednie progi i struny, więc nikt z widowni pewnie nawet nie zauważył, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło.

Wykonali jeszcze dwa utwory, a rosnące podniecenie i ekscytacja coraz dotkliwiej dawały o sobie znać. Gerarda nosiło po scenie, jak za każdym razem gdy adrenalina nakręcała go na zrobienie czegoś szalonego.

Zbliżał się fragment solówki gitarowej. Gerard przepełniony energią minął Raya, zrobił kółko po scenie, wrócił do statywu mikrofonu, został przy nim przez parę sekund i znowu zaczął chodzić. Rozbrzmiała solówka, moment popisowy Toro. Gee zbliżył się do Franka, który szedł w jego stronę. Gitarzysta nachylił się do mikrofonu, który Gerard trzymał przy ustach, ale Way był rozpędzony i go wyminął. Mikey miał ochotę mu przywalić. Jego brat zrobił łuk w tyle sceny, dalej krążąc w niewiadomym celu, aż nagle zawrócił. Po drodze na środek sceny krzyknął jeszcze dwa razy do mikrofonu. Odwrócił się i podszedł do Franka. Wtopił palce we włosy gitarzysty, odciągnął jego głowę do tyłu i pocałował go. Krótko, ale agresywnie i głęboko.

Później, gdy Mikey z nim rozmawiał, Gerard przyznał, że momentalnie cała muzyka ucichła, nie słyszał brzmienia gitar ani krzyku fanów. Zniknęły migające światła, tysiące ludzi i fakt, że właśnie grają na koncercie. Nie zauważył nawet, że Frank przestał grać. A przecież Frank nigdy nie przestawał grać.

Mikey nie był zaskoczony. Ray zdawał się nawet nie zauważyć, że cokolwiek się stało. Bob tak samo. Gerard wrócił do śpiewania, odpychając zmieszanego Franka i maskując własny szok. Zespół grał dalej, Iero automatycznie szarpiąc struny, Gee spacerując jakoś dalej od gitarzysty. Koncert się skończył. Milczenie trwało kilka dni, a później Mikey zaczął znajdować zużyte prezerwatywy w dziwnych miejscach i szczerze mówiąc nigdy nie było mu z tego powodu smutno.


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard z całej siły starał się nie zasnąć. Leżał wtulony w nagą klatkę piersiową Franka i ciepło jakie od niego biło usypiało go coraz bardziej, jednak nie chciał się temu poddać. Wsłuchując się w oddech chłopaka poznał, że ten też nie spał. Oddychał równo i spokojnie, ale obserwowali się we śnie tak wiele razy, że Gerard bez problemu rozróżniał, kiedy Frank śpi, a kiedy nie. Pamiętał, gdy raz przekręcił się, niby przez sen, a obejmujące go wytatuowane ramię uniosło się, by dać mu swobodę ruchu, a potem delikatnie opadło, tuląc go ponownie. To był najlepszy dowód, jaki miał, na to, że Iero obserwował go w nocy. To było miłe wspomnienie. Gerard starał się leżeć tak, aby w razie gdyby w końcu uległ i zasnął, Frank nie mógł wstać nie budząc go. Ale Iero nie obudziłby go wychodząc z łóżka. Rozplątał się z objęć Gerarda tak delikatnie, że było to całkowicie niepodobne do jego naturalnych ruchów. Niemal bezszelestnie wyszedł z pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Gerard natychmiast usiadł w obawie, że zaśnie i zaczął nasłuchiwać, ale na próżno. Zegarek wskazywał trzecią w nocy, więc spędzili w łóżku jedynie trzy godziny. Odczekał jeszcze dziesięć minut, mając nadzieję, że mężczyzna wróci, ale gdy tak się nie stało, wyślizgnął się za nim z pokoju. Frank siedział w tym samym miejscu, gdzie poprzedniego dnia rano. Grał. Way stał chwilę w drzwiach, aż usiadł cicho na podłodze. Oparł głowę o futrynę, zamknął oczy i zaczął wsłuchiwać się w harmonijne dźwięki. To był ten sam utwór co poprzednio.

Frank zaczął cicho nucić graną melodię niewprawionym, niepewnym głosem, który nadawał utworowi wyczuwalną nutę wyjątkowości.

Gerard siedział w drzwiach kilkanaście minut, z błogim, lekkim uśmiechem słuchając powtarzających się dźwięków. Iero albo nie był świadomy jego obecności, albo udawał, że nie jest. Way cały czas miał zamknięte oczy, ale poprzednie zmęczenie gdzieś zniknęło i za nic by teraz nie zasnął.

Nagle drzwi z przeciwnej części salonu się otworzyły i Frank przestał grać. Z pokoju wyszedł Mikey i spostrzegłszy nadzwyczajny jak na tę porę tłum, zatrzymał się. Gerard natychmiast, z lekką paniką w oczach, przyłożył palec do ust żeby dać mu znać, że go tutaj nie ma i chłopak natychmiast przeniósł wzrok na gitarzystę. Można by się upierać, że brak widocznych oznak poruszenia to zasługa słabego światła niewielkiej lampki, którą zapalił Frank, ale Gerard był pewien, że Mikey’emu naprawdę żaden mięsień twarzy nawet nie drgnął. Czemu on tak właściwie nie utrzymuje się z grania w pokera?

\- Stary, jest prawie wpół do czwartej. Nie możesz spać? - zapytał młodszy Way.

\- Jakoś nie. Jestem kreatywniejszy w nocy. - Skinął głową w stronę kartek na podłodze. - Obudziłem cię?

\- Nie, nie słychać cię. Brzdąkasz ciszej, niż Ray chrapie. - Jak na zawołanie zza kolejnych drzwi dobiegło głośne charczenie przypominające głos niedźwiedzia. - Wstałem tylko po coś do picia, nie przeszkadzaj sobie.   
Mikey odchodząc, uśmiechnął się lekko. Rzadko widział tak spokojnego, wyciszonego Franka.

Wyminął go i poszedł do kuchni. Gerard w czasie ich rozmowy zdążył zniknąć w swojej sypialni. Way wziął z lodówki wodę i wracając przez salon zwizualizował sobie poprzednią scenę. Frank z gitarą i Gerard podglądający go bez jego wiedzy. Przypomniał sobie beztroski komentarz rzucony przez Gee wczoraj rano, po którym Iero spanikował i poczuł nagłą chęć by pójść do brata i mu wszystko wyrzucić. Zachowywał się jak zakochana nastolatka, a jednocześnie wywoływał we Franku negatywne uczucia, których nie powinien odczuwać nikt będący w związku. Rozmowa jest nieunikniona, bo jeśli Gerard nie zauważa swojego zachowania to powinien zacząć i coś zmienić. A jeśli zauważa to zakończyć ten związek raz na zawsze.

 

***

Gerard obudził się obok ciepłego ciała Franka. Wytatuowane ramię leżało powyżej jego głowy, a palce gitarzysty wplątane były w kosmyki czarnych, zniszczonych ciągłym farbowaniem włosów, jakby Iero zasnął bawiąc się nimi. Way delikatnie się rozprostował, kładąc się na wznak obok przyjaciela zamiast zwijać się w pozycji embrionalnej szukając ciepła przy nagiej klatce piersiowej mężczyzny. Westchnął, patrząc na odprężoną we śnie twarz. Był ciekawy, o której Frank wrócił do łóżka i jakim cudem zrobił to, nie budząc go. Gerard starał się nie zasnąć, zresztą dość długo nie było to problemem, bo był zbyt zajęty myśleniem o nowym utworze. Potem jednak łóżko okazało się zbyt zdradzieckie i oczy same mu się zamknęły.

Powoli i ostrożnie wypełzł z łóżka, wyplątując dłoń Franka ze swoich włosów i całując delikatnie jego knykcie. Takie gesty nigdy nie budziły gitarzysty, bo Gerard sypiał zbyt niespokojnie, aby mężczyznę budziły jego ruchy. Way wyszedł z sypialni, uważając na skrzypiącą klamkę. Ten apartament zdecydowanie miał problem z klamkami. Przeszedł przez salon do kuchni, gdzie przy stole siedział Mikey.

\- Cześć - rzucił przecierając sennie twarz.

\- Hej. - Mikey odstawił kubek. - Zrobiłem kawę na zapas.

Gee skinął w niemym podziękowaniu głową i nalał sobie tej smolistej, życiodajnej cieczy do największego kubka jaki znalazł.

\- Wyspałeś się? - rzucił młodszy zgryźliwie.

\- Oczywiście - burknął Gerard biorąc łyka kawy.

\- Jak długo tutaj siedzieliście?

\- Ja z kilkanaście minut. Nie wiem kiedy Frank wrócił, bo zasnąłem. Pewnie późno skoro dalej śpi. - Spojrzał tęsknie w stronę drzwi sypialni.

\- Skoro o nim mowa… O co wczoraj chodziło?

Gerard uniósł brwi nie rozumiejąc do czego dąży jego brat.

\- Gdy przyszedłem, a wy bezcześciliście podłogę, powiedziałeś, że może kiedyś zostanę wujkiem. W kontekście twojego związku z Frankiem - sprecyzował.

\- Żartowałem. - W tym momencie poranne spowolnienie ustąpiło miejsca irytacji. - Nie musisz nas kontrolować, jesteśmy dorośli. Poza tym nie ma żadnego związku.

\- Dlatego nie powinieneś rzucać takimi tekstami. - Gerard dalej nie rozumiał. - Obaj jesteście dorośli, a zachowujesz się jak nastolatka, która chce wzbudzić zazdrość w swoim chłopaku.

\- Frank nie jest moim…

\- No właśnie w tym tkwi problem. Czy wy kiedykolwiek powiedzieliście sobie co czujecie? - Gerard pokręcił głową. - No właśnie. Jesteście w otwartym związku, który nawet nie istnieje. A on cię kocha. I cały czas boi się, że go zostawisz, bo nie czujesz tego co on. Nie ma żadnych konkretów, tylko się pieprzycie, raz na jakiś czas wspólnie śpicie. Zachowujecie się jak para, ale nic was nie trzyma, bo nią nie jesteście.

Nie byli świadomi, że Frank chwilę temu wstał, a teraz podsłuchuje ich rozmowę, czatując niezauważony w salonie.

\- Jesteśmy młodzi, myślisz, że którykolwiek z nas chce się wiązać na stałe? Korzystamy z życia póki możemy, bo za parę lat znajdziemy sobie kogoś i skończy się to szaleństwo. Poza tym, czy ty masz świadomość jak bardzo to nam zwiększa popularność? Nikogo nie obchodzi czy jest to udawane, czy nie. Liczy się fakt, że coś takiego jest.

\- Jeśli dla ciebie to tylko zabawa i poprawianie wizerunku to przestań bawić się jego uczuciami i to skończ.

\- Jeśli rzeczywiście mnie kocha, jak to ująłeś, to jest to jego problem. A tobie nic do tego co się między nami dzieje - syknął Gerard odstawiając kubek na stół tak gwałtownie, że część kawy się wylała.

\- A właśnie, że jest wręcz przeciwnie. - Mimo że Mikey wydawał się spokojny, był na granicy wybuchu i dało się to usłyszeć. Szczególnie jeśli znało się go od zawsze. Gerard poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz na plecach. - On jest moim przyjacielem, a ty pierdolonym bratem.

\- Sam go wyruchaj skoro tak strasznie ci na nim zależy! - Gee zerwał się od stołu i ze złością odstawił kubek do zlewu, odwracając się do brata plecami.

\- Doskonale wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi… - Mikey był gdzieś na granicy wszczęcia potężnej awantury, przytulenia swojego tępego brata, a załamania się.

\- Co się tak wydzieracie? - Do kuchni nagle wszedł Frank, który nie mógł dalej słuchać tej kłótni, która zaczęła się przez niego. Nie mógł słuchać tego, jak nierozłączni Way’owie kłócą się o jego popieprzoną relację z Gerardem. Nie mógł słuchać, jak Gee potwierdza jego obawy bycia jedynie szalonym rozdziałem jego młodości. 

\- Drobna sprzeczka - mruknął Mikey swoim spokojnym, wiecznie neutralnym głosem. Wziął swoją kawę i spokojnie odszedł do swojego pokoju.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał Frank starając się wyglądać na jak najbardziej zaniepokojonego ich zachowaniem.

\- Nic... ale chciałem z tobą o czymś porozmawiać - zaczął cicho. Nie umiał spojrzeć mu w oczy. Mikey ma rację, to powinno było się skończyć dawno temu. Przeniósł wzrok na rozczochrane włosy Franka, podszedł do niego i zaczął je lekko poprawiać, bo czuł potrzebę zrobienia czegoś z rękoma.

\- O co chodzi? - Frank złapał go za dłonie delikatnym gestem, ale głos miał zimny, jakby spodziewał się, co zaraz nadejdzie.

\- Chciałbym zrobić przerwę. Z tym co jest między nami. - Pusty wzrok miał wbity w ich złączone ręce, ale Iero od razu zabrał swoje.

\- Zastanawiałem się, kiedy to nadejdzie. - Uśmiechnął się smutno. Żaden z nich nie dodał nic więcej. Stali chwilę naprzeciwko siebie, aż Frank wrócił do pokoju. Swojego, który od momentu przyjazdu do hotelu służył mu jedynie jako miejsce do trzymania bagażu.

Frank nie wychodził z sypialni aż do popołudnia, kiedy to musieli zbierać się, aby wyjść na koncert. Cały czas ćwiczył, ale nie piosenkę komponowaną po nocach. Grał wszystko, co nie miało związku z Gerardem.

Koło piętnastej ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Iero zapomniał o całym świecie, a przynajmniej się starał, więc wzdrygnął się na ten dźwięk. Nic nie odpowiedział, nie tylko dlatego, że trudno było mu wydobyć z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk, ale też dlatego, że stał się nieco obojętny na otoczenie. Od zawsze bardzo źle znosił wszelkie rozstania i kłótnie.

\- Frank, niedługo wychodzimy. - Ray lekko uchylił drzwi i zajrzał do pomieszczenia. - Wszystko okej?

Chłopak spojrzał na niego pustymi oczami i kiwnął głową na znak, że nic nie jest dobrze, ale nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Ray znał jego i resztę zespołu zbyt dobrze, więc wiedział kiedy dać spokój. Frank z jednej strony był mu wdzięczny, a z drugiej potrzebował kogoś, kto drążyłby temat i zmusiłby go do pęknięcia. Kogoś, kto nie odpuści i przejmie na siebie odpowiedzialność za wybuch emocji. Kogoś, kto wytrzyma falę złości i żalu, kogoś, kto go przytrzyma, gdy zacznie chodzić po pokoju. Kogoś, kto umiał słuchać, ale wiedział, kiedy i co mówić, aby go uspokoić. Kogoś, komu Frank w pełni ufał i na kim polegał, bo wiedział, że widzieli się nawzajem w swoich najgorszych momentach. Potrzebował Gerarda.

\- Za pół godziny jedziemy. Ogarnij się. Łazienka jest wolna.

Chłopak siedział jeszcze chwilę, nim odłożył gitarę, wziął ręcznik i czyste ubrania i wyszedł z pokoju. W salonie nikogo nie było, a w kuchni kręcił się jedynie Ray, więc Frank szybko przemknął do łazienki, mając nadzieję, że Gee nie wyrośnie spod ziemi. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, zrzucił z siebie ciuchy i wszedł pod prysznic, cały czas powtarzając sobie, że nie może tam odpłynąć, bo muszą wyjść i zagrać koncert. Zamknął oczy, wsłuchując się w szum wody. Nie mógł jednak stać tak za długo, mieli za mało czasu. Umył się i wyszedł z kabiny, wytarł się szybko, niedbale otrzepując wodę z włosów jak pies po kąpieli w stawie. Założył tylko bieliznę, wiedząc, że nie wciśnie się w koncertowe spodnie będąc choć trochę wilgotnym.

Opuszczając łazienkę zauważył, jak drzwi pokoju Gerarda zamykają się tuż przed twarzą Mikey’ego, który uparcie się spod nich nie rusza. Czyżby Mikey wiedział co się stało?

 

Nie mogli uniknąć swojej obecności w samochodzie, więc bracia usiedli na tylnym siedzeniu, ostentacyjnie odwracając od siebie głowy, a Frank obok kierowcy. Bob pojechał na miejsce wcześniej, bo podobno obsługa nawaliła przy sprzęcie i ktoś musiał to osobiście skontrolować, a cała reszta odpadała - Frank i Gerard nie byli w nastroju, Mikey ogarniał brata, a Ray musiał ogarnąć swoje włosy, żeby nie wyglądać jak cocker spaniel.

Toro i młodszy Way całą drogę rozmawiali i starali się zapobiec kłopotliwej ciszy, jednocześnie nie zmuszając któregoś z milczących do odezwania się, co wychodziło bardziej niezręcznie, niż gdyby się po prostu kurwa zamknęli i dali Frankowi napawać się żalem. Jak mieli zagrać ten koncert tak, żeby fani się nie zorientowali, jak bardzo kiepska atmosfera panuje pomiędzy członkami zespołu?


	3. Chapter 3

Po koncercie wrócili od razu do apartamentu, co ostatnio zdarzyło się wtedy, gdy Gerard pierwszy raz go pocałował i wszyscy byli zbyt zdezorientowani, aby odreagować zmęczenie na afterze.    
Dzisiejszy występ był prawdopodobnie jednym z najgorszych koncertów w ich karierze. To jest, nawet nie pod względem muzycznym, co to, to nie; na pewno nie rozczarowali fanów, ale jeśli chodzi o samopoczucie Franka, to było to naprawdę koszmarne. Nie zbliżał się do Gerarda, więc nie miał komu przeszkadzać, bo Mikey i Ray grają w zbyt dużym skupieniu, by w nich wbiegać, a Bob przy perkusji jest trochę nieosiągalny. Palce tańczyły mu na gryfie całkowicie automatycznie, nie czuł tej magii, nie rozpierała go pozytywna energia. Wyszedł na scenę, zagrał, zszedł. Gerard zdawał się za to być dziwnie pozytywny. Emanował pewnością siebie, rzucał więcej niż zwykle złośliwości i ani razu nie podszedł do Franka. Patrzył na niego, ale tylko przelotnie, jakby upewniając się, że mężczyzna nie ucieknie ze sceny, ale Frank nie odczuwał w tym żadnej troski o niego, a jedynie o dobro występu. Po pożegnaniu się z fanami i ogarnięciu spoconych ciał w garderobie, Mikey zarządził powrót do hotelu i nawet Ray, który zazwyczaj pierwszy wychodził z inicjatywą świętowania, skinął głową i ruszył do samochodu, w którym otworzyli tylko jedną whiskey, puszczoną w obieg niczym fajka pokoju. Iero dostał ją jako ostatni i już z nim została. Na miejscu rozeszli się do swoich sypialni w milczeniu. Frank rzucił pustą butelkę na łóżko i położył się na podłodze. Nasłuchiwał szumu wody, a gdy takowego nie usłyszał, przeszedł szybko do łazienki. Rozebrał się, rzucając przepocone ubrania w kąt pomieszczenia. Co z tego, że przebrał się tuż po koncercie, skoro jego przepełnione adrenaliną i endorfinami ciało wciąż pociło się bardziej niż powinno?

Stanął przed lustrem i spojrzał na siebie krytycznym wzrokiem. Dlaczego kiedykolwiek sądził, że Gerard mógłby go pokochać? Nie był przystojny, nie było w nim nic specjalnego, oprócz tego, że całkiem nieźle grał na gitarze. Nie powalał charakterem, a jego ciało było co najwyżej przeciętne. Był niski, a przez to wydawał się trochę bardziej krępy, szczególnie przy wyższym, szczupłym i nieco kobiecym Gerardzie. Tatuaże pokrywały znaczną część jego skóry, podczas gdy Gee nie miał nawet jakiejś jednej pierdolonej nutki, czy innego gówna. Frank wiedział, że to dlatego, że Way bał się igieł; że po tym jak prawie się stoczył przez narkotyki, jego niechęć do wszystkiego, co ostre, jeszcze bardziej się nasiliła, ale nie mógł powstrzymać się przed myśleniem, że Gerard nie lubił jego tatuaży.

Wszedł pod prysznic, mając nadzieję, że woda uciszy szum w głowie. Oparł czoło o kafelki i stał pod strumieniem dłuższą chwilę, po czym usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Westchnął, umył się szybko i zakręcił kran. Dzisiaj chyba nie będzie mu dane pomoczyć się trochę dłużej. Owinął się w pasie ręcznikiem i wyszedł z kabiny.

\- Już wychodzę! - zawołał niechętnie. Po drugiej stronie drzwi ktoś poruszył się niespokojnie.

Frank umył zęby i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, starając się zachować jak najbardziej pewny wyraz twarzy. W korytarzu nikogo nie było. Iero zaszedł do kuchni, wyjął z lodówki kratkę piwa, a z szafki dwie whiskey, której najwyraźniej nikt nie przygarnął. Tak zaopatrzony wrócił do sypialni, ubrał się w luźne ciuchy, żeby nie pić w samym ręczniku i pogrążył się w swojej nędznej rozpaczy nieszczęśliwie zakochanego gitarzysty.

 

***

 

Gerard chciał się umyć. Musiał się umyć. Te szybkie prysznice w garderobie to nie było to. Zazwyczaj to olewał, szedł pić z resztą zespołu, czasem coś łykał i zapominał o tym, że jeszcze przed chwilą nie mógł się powąchać nie krzywiąc się. Tym razem było inaczej. Nie dość, że wrócili do hotelu w milczeniu, wypijając tylko po kilka łyków whiskey, to jeszcze czuł się brudny w jakimś innym niż fizycznym sensie. Przez cały występ próbował nie pokazywać, jak okropnie się czuje. Zaskoczył samego siebie tym, jak dobrze musiało mu pójść, patrząc na to, jak oschle potraktował go Mikey, zanim rozeszli się do sypialni.

\- Jesteś egoistycznym idiotą - warknął młodszy Way, mijając go w korytarzu. To był najbardziej odbiegający od spokojnego głos, jaki Gerard słyszał u niego od lat.

Teraz Gee chciał się tylko umyć. Wspomnienie Franka popijającego whiskey na przednim siedzeniu przyprawiało go o mdłości. Zapukał do drzwi łazienki i chwilę później szum wody ucichł.

\- Już wychodzę! - zawołał nie kto, a własnie Frank i Gerard się zmieszał. Nie był gotowy spojrzeć na chłopaka.

Wrócił do sypialni i położył się na łóżku. Trudno. Zasłużył na czucie się brudnym. Przez tyle czasu robił z siebie dziwkę, że powinno mu być bez różnicy. Frank go nie kochał, a on mimo to sypiał z nim już tak długo, łudząc się, że przyjaźń i seks to wszystko co ich łączy, podczas gdy był tak beznadziejnie zakochany. Mikey twierdził, że Frankowi zależy, ale Gerard wiedział lepiej. Przecież tyle razy okazywał gitarzyście czułość, całował go delikatnie i bez powodu, prosił go o to, by został u niego na noc, nawet gdy nie uprawiali seksu. Był subtelny i wrażliwy, otwarty w swojej miłości, a Frank zawsze jakby się zmuszał do wszystkiego, co nie było szaloną namiętnością lub czymś czysto przyjacielskim. Zresztą, kto mógłby go pokochać? Kto oprócz ślepych fanów i oddanego brata mógłby kochać takiego popieprzonego, nienawidzącego siebie ćpuna?

Wtulił twarz w pachnącą Frankiem poduszkę. Chciał zmienić pościel, ale nie był w stanie, potrzebował tego zapachu aby zasnąć. Oczyścił umysł ze wszystkich rozważań, wpadając w pustkę irracjonalnych myśli o jednorożcach i superbohaterach, wszystko byle nie myśleć o Franku. Sam nie wiedział kiedy zasnął.


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard obudził się w dziwnej pozycji i z jeszcze dziwniejszym przeczuciem. Odruchowo sięgnął ręką na drugą stronę łóżka, szukając ciepła Franka, a kiedy go nie znalazł, wstał i w półśnie wszedł do salonu, nie zdając sobie sprawy, co tak właściwie robi. Jak tylko przekroczył próg, uderzył go silny zapach alkoholu, przez który momentalnie oprzytomniał. Zdał sobie sprawę, że oczywiście, że Franka nie było przy nim, ale jednocześnie przeczucie, że coś jest nie tak, nasiliło się. Na podłodze stały puste butelki po whiskey, na kanapie niedbale leżała gitara, a po stole walały się kartki z nutami, część z nich było pogniecionych, inne wpadły do popielniczki brudząc się od niedopałków. Wpadł do sypialni Franka z niewytłumaczalnie silnym strachem. W pokoju zastał jedynie kilka pustych butelek po piwie i potłuczonego szkła. W tej samej chwili usłyszał szum spuszczanej wody. Wbiegł do łazienki i na moment zamarł. To nie był Frank.

\- Ray? Widziałeś w jakim stanie jest salon? Gdzie jest Frank? - Strach zaczynał w nim narastać, czuł się jakby miał dostać ataku paniki i przed zwinięciem się na podłodze powstrzymywała go jedynie świadomość, że musi znaleźć Franka.

\- Hę? - zapytał nieprzytomnie Ray. - Nie wiem, stary, wstałem się odlać. Co się stało?

\- Koleś, kurwa, wszędzie śmierdzi alkoholem gorzej niż po naszych libacjach, Franka nie ma, a ty pytasz, co się stało? - Wyszedł z łazienki i bez pukania wparował do sypialni Mikey’ego.

\- Mikey? Wstawaj. Coś jest nie tak.

\- Nie pierdol. Od dawna jest coś z tobą nie tak - wymamrotał w półśnie.

\- Czy was wszystkich do reszty pojebało?! Wstawaj, kurna! Idę szukać Franka.

Bez słowa wyjaśnienia wybiegł z apartamentu, zarzucając na siebie jedynie lekką kurtkę. Teoretycznie nie powinni tak samowolnie wychodzić, bez ochrony, ale musiał natychmiast znaleźć tego idiotę. Skoro nie ma go w apartamencie, w którym aż roi się od pustych butelek, to prawdopodobnie skończył mu się alkohol. Wściekły zarówno na siebie, jak i na Franka, wpadł do hotelowego lobby, budząc tym młodego recepcjonistę.

\- Dobry wieczór, panie Way - wydukał chłopak.

\- Zamknij się, gdzie poszedł Frank? - warknął nie siląc się na grzeczność.

\- Pan Iero? Ja… nie wiem, nie widziałem go.

\- Cholera… - wymamrotał pod nosem. - Czy jest możliwe, że wyszedł tak, że o tym nie wiesz?

\- Nie, na noc drzwi są zablokowane, musiałbym mu je otworzyć. - Gerard odetchnął z ulgą. Przynajmniej nie wyszedł z hotelu. Prawdopodobnie. Pijany Frank mógł równie dobrze wpaść na pomysł wyskoczenia przez okno, albo wybicia dziury w ścianie, zależy czy był akurat pełen brawury czy wkurwienia.

\- Gdzie tu można dostać alkohol? Oprócz tego co mamy w pokojach.

\- Czy coś się stało? Może…

\- Odpowiedz. Mi. Kurwa. Na pytanie. - Nie miał cierpliwości do tego dzieciaka. Nie miał czasu na takie bzdety.

\- Pierwsze piętro, bar, czynny całą dobę.

\- Dzięki i przepraszam - rzucił, biegnąc z powrotem do windy.

Wszedł do baru, w którym kilku gości grało w karty, a inni popijali drinki przy długim blacie. Pomieszczenie było klimatycznie zaciemnione, z głośników sączył się przyjemny jazz, a w odległym rogu stały dwa stoły bilardowe. Nic wyjątkowego, jak na hotel takiej klasy.

Podszedł szybko do barmana, mając nadzieję, że nikt z gości nie zwróci zbytniej uwagi na Gerarda Way’a szwendającego się w środku nocy.

\- Dobry wieczór, czy był tu Frank Iero? Prawdopodobnie włóczy się gdzieś w poszukiwaniu alkoholu - zapytał cicho barmana, starając się zostać z dala od światła. Był wściekły i rozżalony, każde jego słowo ociekało irytacją.

\- Nie - odszepnął barman konspiracyjnie, z miną doświadczonego spowiednika. - Ale ktoś z gości mówił, że słyszał jakieś hałasy na 7 piętrze.

No to pięknie. Frank nawet nie dotarł do windy. Gerard miał nadzieję, że Iero wrócił do pokoju, albo że Mikey, Ray i Bob zdążyli go już znaleźć. Nie był pewien, czy jest w stanie patrzeć na przyjaciela będącego w tak złym stanie. Wiedział też, że ten nie chciałby, aby Gerard go takim widział. Pamiętał doskonale dzień, w którym po koncercie wziął za dużo czegoś, czymkolwiek to było i wyszedł z imprezy nikomu nic nie mówiąc. Chwiał się, zwymiotował na chodnik i obraz mu się rozmazywał. Chciał wrócić do hotelu, ale nie mógł znaleźć ani telefonu, aby zadzwonić po kogoś z zespołu, ochrony, albo chociaż po cholerną taksówkę, a na piechotę nie był w stanie. Skręcił w jakąś boczną uliczkę, upadł na kolana i upokorzony podpełzł bliżej ściany, aby móc się o nią oprzeć podczas wstawania. Później miał wielką dziurę w pamięci, a kolejną rzeczą jaką mógł przywołać, był Frank dźwigający go w ramionach do hotelu. Płakał. Zaniósł go do łazienki, rozebrał, zmył wymiociny z jego twarzy i położył go spać. Przytulił go, jeden z niewielu razów, kiedy zrobił to z własnej inicjatywy i nie opuścił do rana. Nie wezwał pogotowia, wiedząc, że Gerard by go za to zabił. Po prostu o niego zadbał i tulił do rana, uspokajając drgawki i modląc się o to, by zastrzyk z adrenaliny nie był potrzebny, by Way nie dostał zapaści. Gerard z upokorzeniem poddał się temu, bezsilny i półprzytomny, z oczami uciekającymi w głąb czaszki na przemian ze stanem bliskim omdlenia. Później przyszedł Mikey i na swój chłodny, wyzuty z wyraźnych emocji sposób zrobił awanturę, że Frank nie wezwał karetki albo chociaż nie zadzwonił po niego. Gerard doskonale pamiętał wstyd i bezsilność jakie czuł przez kolejne miesiące za każdym razem, gdy na nich patrzył, czyli właściwie cały czas. Nie chciał, aby Frank czuł się tak, jak on wtedy. Wyszedł na korytarz siódmego piętra. Wrócił do apartamentu i zobaczył chłopaków sprzątających salon.

\- Wrócił? - zapytał z nadzieją. Mikey uniósł głowę znad potłuczonej butelki.

\- Nie, Gee. Ray dzwonił do ochrony, żeby poszukali go po okolicy, ale myślę, że to zły pomysł, abyśmy wychodzili z hotelu.

\- Serio, Mikey? A nie wpadłeś na to, żeby poszukać wewnątrz hotelu? - warknął Gerard. - Dobra, zresztą, sprzątajcie dalej. Sam poszukam.

\- Jesteś pewny? - zapytał Mikey z troską. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy i Gerard czuł, że jego brat wiedział, które wspomnienie chodziło mu po głowie.

\- Tak. To moja wina. To ja muszę to naprawić. Módlcie się tylko, zeby nie zrobił nic głupiego. - Opuścił apartament i rozejrzał się po hotelowym korytarzu. Na końcu, z tego co wiedział, znajdowała się niewielka, wspólna łazienka. Gdyby był pijanym, chcącym rzygać poszukiwaczem alkoholu, to tam by się zaszył. Z ciężkim sercem skierował swe kroki w jej stronę.

Przekroczył próg pomieszczenia z mieszanką uczuć rozsadzającą mu czaszkę. Był wściekły, smutny, rozczarowany, zmartwiony, pełen poczucia winy i tak boleśnie zakochany, że dziwił się, że jest w stanie chodzić.

Frank siedział półprzytomny przy muszli, z wymiocinami w kąciku ust i butelką w połowie pełną piwa w ręku.

\- Frank? - zapytał niepewnie Gerard. Podszedł do chłopaka i uklęknął przy nim. - Frank, ile wypiłeś? Brałeś coś?

Iero pokręcił energicznie głową. Trochę zbyt energicznie, bo momentalnie nachylił się nad muszlą i zwymiotował. Gerard skrzywił się lekko. Zabrał piwo i wylał je do toalety, gdy tylko Frank odsunął się od muszli.

\- Frank, coś ty zrobił? - zapytał łamiącym się głosem. Odgarnął chłopakowi włosy z czoła i pogładził go troskliwie po pokrytym cieniem zarostu policzku. Iero wzruszył obojętnie ramionami, opierając się o ścianę. Patrzył na Gerarda zmęczonym, cierpiącym wzrokiem. Way urwał spory kawałek papieru toaletowego, wstał i zmoczył go pod kranem. Następnie umył Frankowi twarz i delikatnie zmusił go do wstania.

\- Chodź, wrócimy do naszej sypialni, dobrze? - mówił cicho i delikatnie jak do dziecka. - Położysz się spać i wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Nie będzie - wymamrotał Frank obrażonym, butnym tonem. - Nie chcesz mnie.

\- Obiecuję, że porozmawiamy o tym rano, okej? Teraz pozwól mi o ciebie zadbać. Proszę - mówił to spokojnie, ale z takim bólem, że Franka mimo tragicznego stanu przeszedł dreszcz. Skinął lekko głową, dając się prowadzić pod ramię do apartamentu.

\- Zgaście światło - syknął Gerard, zanim przekroczyli próg. Lampa zgasła.

\- Pomóc ci? - zapytał Mikey z głębi salonu.

\- Otwórz mi tylko drzwi. - Nie musiał precyzować które. Dla wszystkich oczywistym było, że te do jego sypialni.

Ray wyjął telefon, prawdopodobnie żeby odwołać poszukiwania, Bob krzątał się niezręcznie przy wejściu do kuchni, a Mikey jak zwykle nie dał po sobie poznać żadnych emocji, ale Gerard wiedział, że wszystkim ulżyło. Zrobiło mu się jakoś lżej z myślą, że nie jest sam.

Wprowadził chwiejącego się Franka do sypialni i posadził go na łóżku. Klęknął przy nim, zdjął z niego koszulkę, która prześmierdła alkoholem, rzygami i dymem papierosowym i rzucił ją gdzieś w kąt pokoju. Nie próbował ściągać z niego spodni, czy prowadzić go pod prysznic, widząc, że mu się nie uda.

\- Kochanie. Połóż się - szepnął smutno. Frank bez obiekcji położył się na łóżku, ale nie zamknął oczu. Patrzył na Gerarda z konsternacją, jakby ten powiedział coś niezwykłego.

\- Co? - zapytał zdezorientowany Way.

\- Nigdy tak nie mówiłeś - wybełkotał Frank z trudem walcząc z opadającymi powiekami. - Mów częściej.

Gerard znieruchomiał. Zalała go fala paniki, ale szybko wziął się w garść, uświadamiając sobie w jakiej sytuacji się znajdują. Odchrząknął, wstał i skierował się do drzwi, chcąc iść po miskę, znalazł ją jednak na progu obok gigantycznej szklanki z wodą i listka tabletek na kaca.

\- Kocham cię, Mikey - zawołał półgłosem w głąb mieszkania.

\- Wiem.

Gerard postawił naczynia po frankowej stronie łóżka, zdjął z siebie kurtkę, spodnie i koszulkę i położył się obok mężczyzny, nakrywając ich obu kocem. Frank już zasnął. Way z niepokojem obserwował jego skrzywioną twarz, zwykle tak spokojną podczas snu. Pocałował chłopaka w skroń, objął go delikatnie jednym ramieniem, mając zamiar leżeć przy nim przytomnie przez resztę nocy.


	5. Chapter 5

Gerard obudził się bardzo późno. Zasnął dopiero o ósmej rano, spędzając tym samym przy śpiącym Franku całe pięć godzin bezsennych rozmyślań. Jakimś cudem Iero wciąż spał. Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę jego stan, nie było to aż tak dziwne. Gerard sprawdził godzinę. Zegar wskazywał czternastą, więc było lepiej niż przypuszczał. Czasem po koncertach zdarzało im się wstawać dopiero wieczorem. Leżał, patrząc cierpiętniczo na sufit. Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło do momentu, gdy Frank nagle się zerwał. Gerard ze strachem nachylił się nad mężczyzną, ale ten po prostu sięgnął do miski i zwymiotował. Way położył mu dłoń na plecach, gładząc uspokajająco targane konwulsjami ciało. Gdy Iero wyrzygał już, co miał wyrzygać, wypił małymi łyczkami całą szklankę wody stojącą obok miski, łykając przy tym tabletki z jękiem ulgi i wytarł chusteczką usta. Przez chwilę nie zmieniał pozycji, aż w końcu położył się z ciężkim westchnieniem. Gerard usiadł przy nim po turecku i wziął jego rękę w dłonie, uspokajająco gładząc skórę swoimi kciukami.

\- Przepraszam - szepnął Frank drżąco, wpatrując się z lekkim niedowierzaniem w ich złączone palce.

\- Przestań. - Gee podniósł jego dłoń do ust i pocałował krótko knykcie. - To moja wina.

Frank pokręcił głową. Miał ochotę zabrać rękę, bo czuł, że zacznie sobie robić nadzieję, ale był w zbyt opłakanym stanie by teraz podejmować się jakichkolwiek zdecydowanych działań.

\- To ja się schlałem, czyż nie? - zaśmiał się sucho.

\- Frank…

\- Nie. Po prostu o tym nie mówmy, okej?

Gerard skinął głową z zirytowanym westchnieniem.

\- Dlaczego? - Obaj wiedzieli, że nie jest to pytani e o to, dlaczego mają o tym nie rozmawiać.

\- Raz na jakiś czas trzeba. - Zmusił się do uśmiechu i zabrania ręki. Ten dotyk zaczynał coraz bardziej palić i wydawało mu się, że dalej czuje jak Gerard całuje go w kostki.

Way patrzył z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy na swoje dłonie, aż zwinął je w pięści i położył na swoich kolanach.

\- Nie aż tak. Widziałem cię pijanego, ale teraz przebiłeś samego siebie.

\- Jakoś sobie trzeba radzić z uczuciami - rzucił nieco bezmyślnie, od razu żałując tych słów.

\- Jakimi uczuciami? - zapytał Gerard po chwili wahania czy rzeczywiście chce wiedzieć.

\- Rozumiem, że jesteś kolejną osobą, która ma mnie za człowieka bez  serca ? - spytał kpiąco w odruchu obronnym.

\- Doskonale wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi. Co było aż tak wyjątkowe, że zmusiło cię do wprowadzenia się w taki stan? - odparł wyjątkowo cierpliwie.

Frank chciał odpowiedzieć, że to sam Gerard, ale to byłoby zbyt żałosne nawet jak na jego zdolności wyrażania uczuć.

\- Nietrudno się domyślić - odparł sucho, patrząc Gerardowi głęboko w oczy. Starał się zrobić to w na tyle wymowny sposób, żeby nie musiał niczego dopowiadać.

Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy i Way nie mógł dłużej tego znieść. Kochał Franka, ale nie umiał uwierzyć, że on odwzajemnia te uczucia, to by było zbyt irracjonalne. Więc o co chodziło? Jeśli rzeczywiście odcięcie od seksu tak na niego wpłynęło, to może nie powinien był tego robić? Może powinien poświęcić swoje emocje i cierpieć w milczeniu przez bycie w friendzonie z korzyściami dla dobra przyjaciela i zespołu? 

Nachylił się w jego stronę i pocałował go. Co mu szkodzi, w końcu był emocjonalnym masochistą. Pieprzoną ikoną kultury emo.

Frank odsunął się właściwie od razu. Po pierwsze, nie wiedział czy Gerard zrozumiał. Po drugie - przed chwilę rzygał, całowanie się to nie był dobry pomysł.

\- Wracamy do… Wszystko będzie po staremu? - zapytał ostrożnie Gerard, gdy już z lekką dezorientacją usiadł prosto. - W sensie, jak przed... jak przed kuchnią? Mną, w kuchni, psującym wszystko.

\- Po staremu. - Frank uśmiechnął się blado. Przez chwilę myślał, że Way zrozumiał, ale najwyraźniej nie dopuszczał do siebie możliwości, że mogłoby łączyć ich coś więcej niż seks. Gee chciał udawać, że nic z ostatniej doby się nie wydarzyło i Frankowi to jak najbardziej pasowało. A przynajmniej był w stanie udawać, że pasuje.


	6. Chapter 6

Od nieszczęsnej nocy minął tydzień. Wszystko wróciło do normy. Spali ze sobą, pieprzyli się co najmniej dwa razy dziennie, całowali się w kuchni, pod prysznicem, przed koncertem i po nim. Ale jednocześnie coś było inaczej. Żadne ilości spania ze sobą, pieprzenia się i całowania nie mogły wymazać z ich pamięci niedawnego kryzysu. Coś było nie tak, ale albo obaj to ignorowali, albo to tylko skrzywiony umysł Gerarda mówił, że nawet gdy jest dobrze, to tak naprawdę jest źle.

Wczoraj grali koncert i może to przez zmęczenie, a może łóżko było wygodniejsze niż zwykle, ale Frank nie miał siły ani motywacji żeby wstać. Leżał i przeczesywał palcami włosy Gerarda, który dalej spał wyczerpany po imprezie po udanym koncercie, leżąc do niego plecami i kurczowo trzymając rękę, która oplatała do w pasie.

Nachylił się nad śpiącym chłopakiem i szturchnął nosem jego policzek. Gee przekręcił się lekko czując łaskotanie. Nie pozwolił ich palcom się rozplątać. Way, dalej mając zamknięte oczy, odwrócił się twarzą do Franka i przytulił się do ich splecionych rąk. Iero obserwował chłopaka, który rozbudzonym gestem pocałował jego palce. Leżał jeszcze chwilę z zamkniętymi oczami przyciskając usta do dłoni, aż spojrzał na niego piwnymi oczami. Frank przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy może obrócić sytuację na swoją korzyść, czy dalej bawić się w delikatność, którą sam zaczął, jednak Gerard zdecydował za niego, gwałtownie go całując. Rozłączył ich dłonie i wplótł palce w rozczochrane włosy przyjaciela, lekko za nie ciągnąc. Frank objął jego twarz, przekręcił się i klęknął nad nim okrakiem. Ścisnął boki Gerarda nogami, siadając mu na udach i położył się, przylegając klatką piersiową do bladej piersi Way’a. Poruszył sugestywnie biodrami, otrzymując w odpowiedzi psotny uśmiech. Złapał Gerarda za nadgarstki i przełożył je ponad jego głowę, unieruchamiając go i wyciągającym tym z przyjaciela cichy jęk. “Kocham cię” dzwoniło mu w głowie, pchając się na język i wypalając dziurę w sercu.

 

\- Frank.

\- Tak? - Zmęczenie po orgazmie było jednym z jego ulubionych uczuć, brzmiał więc błogo i spokojnie, mimo lekkiej zadyszki.

\- Pamiętasz tę piosenkę, którą grałeś, gdy Mikey znalazł nas na podłodze? - zapytał nerwowo, niepewnie, bojąc się, że porusza zbyt drażliwy temat.

\- Tak - odpowiedział ostrożnie Iero, nie wiedząc dokąd zmierza rozmowa.

\- Napisałem do niej słowa.

Co. Frank zamarł. To niemożliwe, Gerard słyszał tylko niewielki skrawek całości, fragment, który Frank pozwolił mu usłyszeć. Cały utwór napisał dla Gerarda, o nim, o swoim uczuciu i kompozycja miała nigdy nie dotrzeć do uszu Way’a.

\- Ym, ja… Słyszałem cię którejś nocy. Podsłuchałem spory fragment i do niego napisałem tekst - dodał cicho, czując jak napięty jest Frank. Jakby był gotowy do ucieczki.

\- Okej, zaśpiewasz mi? - zapytał z udawaną nonszalancją gitarzysta.

\- Zaśpiewam. - Gerard uśmiechnął się blado. Śpiew to jedna z niewielu dziedzin, w której rzeczywiście był dobry, przez którą umiał się otworzyć. Może nie mógł powiedzieć Frankowi, że go kocha, ale mógł mu śpiewać rzeczy, które były z tymi słowami jednoznaczne. Szybko przypomniał sobie słowa, nabrał powietrza i wciąż tuląc się do boku chłopaka, zanucił początek melodii. Frazy same pojawiły się na jego ustach, pełne ciepła, uwielbienia i troski. Trochę bólu, rozczarowania, tęsknoty szybko zastąpiły porównania do najpiękniejszych rzeczy w życiu.

To nie była pierwsza piosenka zespołu, którą stworzyli wspólnymi siłami. Od razu dało się wyczuć, kto był autorem. Pasowała do ich repertuaru, ale jednocześnie była zupełnie inna. Może było to spowodowane tym, że pisali ją osobno, po kryjomu; może tym, że włożyli w ten utwór zupełnie inne emocje niż zwykle, a może po prostu tak wyszło. 

Frank wstrzymał oddech. Nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że Gee śpiewa o nim, o ich przyjaźni i zaufaniu, o uniesieniach i chwilach ciszy. Przełknął ślinę, gdy głos zamiast radości, zaczął wyrażać cierpienie i złość. Ale może mu się wydawało? Może przez to, że Gerard śpiewał na leżąco inaczej wydobywał z siebie dźwięki i po prostu inaczej modulował głosem, co dawało efekt różnych emocji?

 

_ But baby, I’ll let you down _

_ ‘Cause so many times I’ve lied to you _

 

Nie, raczej nie. Takie rzeczy o nim? Chciał znaleźć jakieś słowa, skleić jakiś sensowny komentarz, ale jedyne co mu przychodziło do głowy to wątpliwości, czy tekst był o nim. Poza tym, ostatnie dwa wersy… Wbijały się w niego boleśnie, rozdrapując te jeszcze świeże rany, przypominając mu o prawdziwej naturze ich relacji.

\- Frank? - Gerard starał się zachować obojętną minę.

\- Duet? - Iero uśmiechnął się sztucznie, przygarniając chłopaka nieco bliżej. Nie chciał przyznać, że coś w tej piosence złamało mu serce, zupełnie jakby Gerard powiedział mu wprost, że nigdy go nie pokocha. Że było fajnie, ale nigdy nie będzie nic więcej.

Rozplątał się z pościeli i wstał. Sięgnął po gitarę i szybko, ze słuchu, dostroił struny. Palce sunęły po progach, wygrywając utwór z pamięci. Nie starał się, nie wkładał w to uczuć, chodziło tylko o zapewnienie podkładu Gerardowi. Poza tym bał się, że się rozklei, jeśli podejdzie do tego zbyt emocjonalnie.

\- To na pewno to? Brzmi jakoś… inaczej. - Gee zmarszczył brwi.

\- Tak, to. Wiesz co, to pewnie zmęczenie. Zagramy to wieczorem chłopakom, co? - Odstawił pośpiesznie gitarę. - Idę pod prysznic.

Gerard został w pokoju sam. Z niepokojem spojrzał za wychodzącym Frankiem, zastanawiając się, co zrobił nie tak. Przelał w ten utwór wszystkie swoje uczucia, ale zdaje się, że zranił tym Iero jeszcze bardziej. Powinien był zachować to wszystko dla siebie. Ale… Odkąd znowu jest dobrze, Frank okazywał mu więcej czułości, jakby bał się go znowu stracić czy cokolwiek i Gerard czuł potrzebę zapewnienia go, że nie odejdzie. Chyba, że mu na tym nie zależało i Way’owi tylko się tak wydawało.

Może powinien mu otwarcie powiedzieć, co czuje? Nie, to głupie i wszystko by zepsuło. Frank jest jedynie jego przyjacielem, który korzysta z tego, że ma z kim się pieprzyć bez większych zobowiązań.

Way podniósł się z łóżka i wytarł się z grubsza chusteczkami z oblepiającego go nasienia, bo mimo że używali gumek, zdarzało im się pozbywać się ich przed orgazmem i kończyć na brzuch, czy gdziekolwiek. Tak było po prostu intymniej. Podszedł do gitary Franka. Odkąd znowu ze sobą spali, chłopak trzymał większość rzeczy u niego w sypialni. Z namaszczeniem dotknął gryfu, zjechał dłonią na pudło. Gładził ją jakby była kochanką, a nie instrumentem, bo wiedział, z jaką ostrożnością i namiętnością traktuje swoje gitary Frank. Kochał muzykę, kochał komponować i Gerard tylko kilka razy widział, aby coś zmusiło go do zaprzestania gry. Gdy Frank grał, nie liczyło się nic innego. Nagle jego wzrok przykuły kartki leżące za futerałem. Kilka stron nut i tabulatur, wypełnionych krzywym pismem gitarzysty było pomiętych i pokreślonych liniami od wielokrotnego składania i rozkładania. Niektóre były rozprostowane z wymiętoszonych kulek, niektóre miały więcej skreśleń niż właściwych nut. Gerard rozpoznał w tym utwór, do którego przed chwilą śpiewał. Z roztargnieniem przeglądał kartki, chłonąc resztę melodii, bo co jak co, ale czytać tabulatury to on się przy Franku nauczył lepiej, niż myślał, że to możliwe. W końcu sam też grał i póki nie poznał Iero, nie sądził, że da się “umieć lepiej czytać tabulatury”.

Piosenka była piękna. Zadrżał, zastanawiając się, o czym gitarzysta mógł myśleć, komponując ją. Dotarł do ostatniej strony. Finalnym dźwiękiem było wysokie G. Tuż pod liniami pięciolini, napisane miękkim ołówkiem, widniało rozlazłe “by Frank Iero”, jak na każdym wstępnym zapisie utworów Franka. To, co jednak bardziej przykuło uwagę Gerarda, było zdecydowanie mniej pewne “Him” mające chyba być tytułem. Kim jest “on”? Mechanicznie odłożył strony, wstał, czując się jakby przeczytał czyjś pamiętnik i wyszedł z sypialni, zapominając, że wciąż jest nagi i świeżo po seksie, o czym jednak niezwłocznie przypomniał mu Mikey. Nie przejął się. Zamyślony i pełen nadziei, poinformował drugiego Way’a o tym, że wieczorem przedstawią z Frankiem nowy utwór. Brat spojrzał na niego trochę mniej jadowicie.


	7. Chapter 7

Gerard trochę się stresował przed przedstawieniem chłopakom nowego utworu. To był jeden z bardziej emocjonalnych tekstów jakie napisał. Porównywalny z Heleną, ale dotyczący zupełnie innych części jego wrażliwości muzycznej i emocjonalnej. Zerknął na Franka, ale ten chował się za zasłoną ciemnych włosów, wpatrzony w palce prawej ręki. Cały dzień się w dziwny sposób unikali. Nie było to otwarte, umyślne uciekanie przed widokiem drugiego, raczej po prostu wyszukiwanie sobie zajęcia z dala od siebie. Najpierw Frank pojechał z Bobem pozwiedzać, później Gerard wyszedł Mikey’im do knajpy i zanim wrócili, Frank zdążył znowu wyjść, tym razem pod pretekstem pokonania Ray’a w bilarda. Zobaczyli się dopiero teraz, późnym wieczorem, kiedy cały zespół zebrał się, aby posłuchać ich osobnej, aczkolwiek jednocześnie wspólnej twórczości.

Denerwował się. Odchrząknął, gdy opuszki gitarzysty szarpnęły struny, zamknął oczy i zaczął śpiewać. Tym razem nie odczuwał, że to coś innego, niż Iero grał w nocy. Już wiedział czego brakowało ostatnim razem. Emocji. Zerknął na Franka, ale on dalej ukrywał się za włosami. Wytatuowane palce delikatnie sunęły po gryfie, rozkładał akordy, bawił się dźwiękami. Rano zagrał mu tylko suchy szkielet utworu, który był tym samym, ale jednocześnie, pozbawiony uczuć i pasji, brzmiał zupełnie inaczej.

Gerard na moment stracił głos i pominął jeden wers. Frank spojrzał na niego, zdziwiony co się stało i Way zauważył, że jego jasne oczy były lekko zaszklone.

Chwilę na siebie patrzyli i Gerard już miał dosyć ukrywania tego wszystkiego. Śpiewał frazę po frazie, wpatrując się w piękną zieleń iskrzącą się niezrozumiałą mieszanką uczuć. Zbliżali się do końca, utwór zwalniał, dłonie Franka coraz delikatniej dotykały strun wytłumiając dźwięki i zasnuwając finał mgłą bolesnej tajemnicy. Gee na jednym wdechu, przepraszającym i pełnym bólu głosem zaśpiewał dwa ostatnie wersy.

 

_ But baby, I’ve let you down _

_ ‘Cause you didn’t see that I love you _

 

Way starał się podtrzymać spojrzenie, ale Iero ponownie opuścił głowę i grzywka zsunęła mu się na czoło.

Zjebał. Powinien był jednak trzymać język za zębami i zaśpiewać ten fragment normalnie, a nie się wygłupiać.

Frank dograł ostatnie dźwięki, tak samo uważnie jak resztę utworu, mimo że Gerard dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że dłonie mu drżały. Zapadła dzwoniąca w uszach cisza.

\- Jak sobie wszystko wyjaśnicie to daj mi to rozpisane - poprosił Ray. Obaj gitarzyści zawsze musieli obgadywać każdy utwór i prowadzić bardzo skomplikowane ustalenia, ale w aktualnej sytuacji prośba zdawała się nie na miejscu. Toro chyba zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, bo chrząknął i dodał. - Oczywiście, jeśli chcecie, żeby to weszło do repertuaru.

Frank tylko skinął lekko głową, ale twarz wciąż zasłaniały mu włosy. Mikey posłał bratu spojrzenie, które ten doskonale znał, wyrażające “jednak nie jesteś aż tak skończonym idiotą”, a Bob chrząknął cicho, podnosząc się z fotela.

\- Ray, mówiłeś, że masz dla mnie te… no… ee… zdjęcia - rzucił bez przekonania.

\- Jakie zdję-... - Gitarzysta spojrzał na niego skonfundowany. - Ach. Tak, zdjęcia. Mikey, idziesz z nami?

\- Oczywiście - odparł z lekka kpiąco i jako pierwszy wyszedł z pokoju, za nim wyszli Toro i Bob, którzy uśmiechali się półgębkiem.

\- Wow, to nie była subtelna wymówka. - Frank zaśmiał się nerwowo, unikając patrzenia na Gerarda. Milczał chwilę, błądząc wzrokiem po podłodze, aż wypalił nagle, na jednym wydechu, jakby bał się, że rozmyśli się w połowie pytania.- Kiedy zmieniłeś tekst?

\- Rano. Teraz zaśpiewałem ten z pierwotnej wersji. - Gerard chrząknął, próbując ukryć drżenie głosu.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał cicho, niedowierzająco.

\- Co dlaczego? - Gee spojrzał wyzywająco na niepewnego Franka. Strach powoli ustępował miejsca wkurwieniu. Powiedział to właściwie wprost, a Iero dalej nie rozumiał, czy tylko udawał?

\- Dlaczego to robisz. - Gitarzysta podniósł głos. - O chuj ci chodzi, Gee. Nie możesz powiedzieć otwarcie czego chcesz?! 

\- Myślałem, że dosyć wyraźnie widać, czemu to robię! Kurwa, Frank, mam dość, rozumiesz?! Mam dosyć udawania, że dla mnie to tylko okazjonalny seks, mam dosyć ukrywania prawdziwych uczuć!

Iero patrzył na niego bez wyrazu. Gerard się poddał. Jak już pęknął, to chciał wylać z siebie wszystko. Jeśli to spierdoli sytuację jeszcze bardziej, to trudno.

\- Kurwa, Frank, kocham cię. Niszczy mnie ciągła świadomość, że dla ciebie nie znaczę tyle, ile bym chciał. Nienawidzę tego, czym jesteśmy. Nienawidzę siebie za to, że dopuściłem do tego wszystkiego. Po tym jak się schlałeś, przypomniało mi się, jak znalazłeś mnie zaćpanego i... Uznałem, że skoro tak ci źle beze mnie to już poradzę sobie w tym cholernym friendzonie, poradzę sobie kurwa z czuciem się jak dziwka za każdym razem okłamując ciebie i siebie, że to tylko seks. Nie chciałem, żebyś cierpiał, choćbym miał sobie zniszczyć psychikę. Już i tak jestem popieprzony, nie? 

\- Zamknij się, Gerard - szepnął cicho Frank. Gerard jednak jakby tego nie usłyszał, kontynuował z zaangażowaniem. Słowa wylewały się z niego niekontrolowanym potokiem.

\- Ale już nie mam na to siły, przeceniłem się. Wiem, że nie mam u ciebie szans na rzeczywiste uczucie, ale jednak część mnie daje sobie nadzieję. Nigdy nie powiedziałem ci, co czuję, bo za bardzo się bałem, że stracę w tobie przyjaciela. Mam dosyć oszukiwania wszystkich wokół. Choćbym miał stracić cię już na zawsze, to chciałbym żebyś wiedział. 

\- Gee, kurwa, zamknij się - powiedział trochę głośniej Iero.

\- Znienawidź mnie lub udawaj, że nigdy ci tego nie powiedziałem, przyjmę wszystko, ale kurwa kocham cię - zakończył zrezygnowanym głosem, wciąż nie rejestrując słów gitarzysty.

\- Ja pierdole, Gerard, czy ty nie możesz zamilknąć, gdy cię o to proszę - warknął Frank. Zaraz jednak speszył się pod niepewnym spojrzeniem Way’a. - Przez cały ten czas starałem ci się pokazać, że mi na tobie zależy… w bardzo nieudolny sposób. Teraz w większości powiedziałeś to, co ja myślałem o tobie... 

Gerard zadrżał. Frank zacisnął oczy uświadamiając sobie, że zabrzmiał odwrotnie, niż tego chciał. 

\- Znaczy.. egh, dlatego nie lubię się wywnętrzać - przyłożył palce do nasady nosa, próbując ułożyć sobie w głowie to, co tak naprawdę chciał przekazać. 

Jęknął sfrustrowany. Zerwał się z miejsca i podszedł do Gerarda, całując go agresywnie. Objął go w talii i przytulił. Way był zbyt zaskoczony tym nagłym gestem, aby jakkolwiek zareagować. Gdy Frank się odsunął, głos miał spokojniejszy.

\- Czuję do ciebie to samo, co ty powiedziałeś o mnie. Myślałem, że relacja ze mną była tylko formą promocji zespołu, nie dawałem sobie nadziei, zgrywałem obojętnego, bo się bałem. - Z każdym słowem mówił coraz ciszej i coraz bardziej się jąkał i plątał. Gerard nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie. Chłopak był tak przerażony, że Way chciał go uciszyć, żeby mu ulżyć. Sam jednak był wciąż zbyt zdezorientowany tym, co przed chwilą się stało, aby wykrzesać z siebie jakiekolwiek działanie.

\- Frank… ja… - zaczął Gerard. Chciał zapytać o co właściwie chodzi i co się właśnie odpierdala, bo sytuacja dosłownie przerastała jego zdolności pojmowania. A Mikey mu świadkiem, że od dziecka miał bogatą wyobraźnię.

\- Kocham cię, Gee - powiedział zrezygnowany Frank. - Cały czas kochałem.

Gerard nic nie odpowiedział. Po prostu przycisnął wargi do ust przyjaciela. Zamknął oczy, przyciągając go bliżej i pogłębiając pocałunek. Pod powiekami czuł szczypiące łzy, ale było to tylko chwilowe, nagłe wzruszenie wynikające z zaskoczenia. Frank wciągnął ostro powietrze i złapał Gerarda za szlufki spodni. Budziła się w nim ta nieznośna potrzeba, żeby być bliżej i bliżej, która w połączeniu z jego niecierpliwym usposobieniem doprowadzała go do szaleństwa. Oderwał wargi od ust Gerarda, oblizał się delikatnie i zachichotał na bezdechu. Był to śmiech ulgi i niedowierzania, któremu towarzyszył skrzący błysk w oczach. Włosy sterczały mu na wszystkie strony po tym, jak Way wplątał w nie palce. Wyglądał olśniewająco. Gee spojrzał na niego z niemym zachwytem, spoważniał nagle, wysunął dłoń z czarnych pasm i pogładził szorstki od dwudniowego zarostu policzek Franka.

\- Chcę żebyś mnie wziął i pieprzył do rana, najlepiej natychmiast, ale Mikey może nas zabić jeśli znajdzie kolejną gumkę, a jakoś teraz nie mam ochoty umierać, więc może lepiej chodźmy do sypialni.

\- Nie śmiałbym zaprotestować - odpowiedział Iero z psotnym uśmiechem.

Przeszli szybko do pokoju Gerarda, po drodze ściągając z siebie koszulki. Way zdjął szybko spodnie, bieliznę i skarpetki, wyjął z szuflady lubrykant i prezerwatywy i odwrócił się by spojrzeć na Franka. Chłopak zdążył się już rozebrać i klęczał za nim na łóżku patrząc na niego jak w obrazek.

\- Co? - zapytał speszony Gerard.

\- Nic. Kocham cię. - Frank uśmiechnął się beztrosko, wręcz dziecinnie. Patrzyli chwilę na siebie z idiotycznie szczęśliwymi minami. Aż w końcu Gee się roześmiał. Szczerze, lekko, odrzucając głowę do tyłu, tak że czarne, cienkie włosy falowały w powietrzu, dopóki nie oparł głowy o poduszkę. Iero po chwili do niego dołączył. Podszedł do niego na czworakach, klęknął nad nim i wciąż z tym samym niewinnym uśmiechem cmoknął przestającego chichotać Gerarda w czoło.

\- Kocham cię.

\- Kocham cię, Frank. - Way przestał się śmiać. Teraz, gdy już raz to powiedzieli, mieli ochotę powtarzać to cały czas, nadrabiając te wszystkie powstrzymywane wcześniej wyznania. Słowa były obietnicą, w którą obaj pragnęli jak najdłużej wierzyć. Gitarzysta pochylił się i pocałował go. Jego niespokojna natura szybko przejęła nad nim kontrolę, gdy wepchnął Gerardowi język do ust, dając się porwać pożądaniu, które łączyło ich… kurwa właściwie ono było tam od zawsze, na początku jedynie młodzieńcze, nęcące zainteresowanie, później intensywne seksualne napięcie, które towarzyszyło budującej się przyjaźni i doprowadzało go do szału. Iero nie miał pojęcia gdzie powinien postawić granicę pomiędzy tym uczuciem, a aktualnym zakochaniem, nie wiedział, kiedy jedno stało się drugim, ale szczerze mówiąc, nie mogło go to mniej obchodzić. Było jak było i nawet jeśli najprawdopodobniej nie będą ze sobą na zawsze, no chyba, że obaj zaćpają się gdzieś po drodze, to nie miał zamiaru tego teraz roztrząsać i się tym martwić. Miał pod sobą pięknego, drżącego Gerarda, pocierającego dłonią jego erekcje, który mówił mu, że go kochał. Czy mogło być lepiej?

Tak, mogło być lepiej i Gee bardzo szybko mu to udowodnił spychając go z siebie i zmieniając pozycję tak, aby móc wziąć go do ust. Frank wciągnął ostro powietrze, gdy Way naciągnął na niego prezerwatywę i polizał go wilgotnym językiem z miną kota pijącego mleko. Musnął główkę penisa, aby za chwilę wciągnąć ją głębiej do gardła, ale nie całkiem. Frank wiedział, że Gerard miał dosyć wrażliwe gardło, a nadwyrężanie go, nawet w znaczeniu czysto mechanicznym, nie było najlepszym pomysłem.

\- Gee… - westchnął, czując, że w ten sposób długo nie wytrzyma. - Jestem na to zbyt szczęśliwy, proszę, nie teraz.

Gerard liznął raz jeszcze, po czym uniósł głowę z lekkim uśmiechem. Objął jego penisa dłonią i poruszał lekko, przesuwając się tak, aby móc pocałować chłopaka w usta. Frank chętnie się poddał, lubił dawać Way’owi możliwość przejęcia inicjatywy, mimo że to on częściej dominował.   
Frank objął kark chłopaka i przyciągnął go do siebie. Gee podparł się dłońmi po bokach jego głowy, wisząc nad niższym mężczyzną. Jego wilgotny od ejakulatu penis otarł się o brzuch Iero i gitarzysta uniósł biodra, ściskając członek pomiędzy ich ciałami. Gerard jęknął mu w usta, na co Frank zareagował małym uśmieszkiem, przyciągając go jeszcze mocniej i całując jeszcze głębiej. Delikatnie zepchnął z siebie przyjaciela, układając go na plecach i siadając okrakiem na jego udach.

\- Kocham cię - rzucił znowu, chwytając sztywnego penisa w dłoń. Gerard jedynie jęknął w odpowiedzi, odchylając głowę do tyłu z nieobecnym wzrokiem. Iero sięgnął drugą ręką po walającą się po łóżku drugą prezerwatywę i lubrykant. Szybko rozerwał opakowanie zębami i założył gumkę na penisa, którego właśnie torturował zręcznością palców gitarzysty. Zabezpieczali się obaj, mimo że to Gerard zawsze był na dole. Nie chcieli ryzykować, w końcu zanim zaczęli ze sobą sypiać, chętnie korzystali z plusów sławy, a otwarte rozmowy o przebadaniu się, żeby móc się bezkarnie pieprzyć bez niczego, wydawały im się kiedyś zbyt zobowiązujące. Frank pochylił się, biorąc Gee w usta i jednocześnie przesuwając dłoń niżej. Way zadrżał czując w sobie pierwsze dwa zwilżone palce.

\- Frank… - wydukał, z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Iero uniósł głowę, wypuszczając z ust penisa z cichym cmoknięciem.

\- Ciii… już dobrze - szepnął, wsuwając w chłopaka trzeci palec. Był dzisiaj wyjątkowo czuły jak na ich standardy, ale czuł, że obaj tego potrzebują. Rozciągał go jeszcze chwilę, aż Gerard sapnął z irytacją.

Gitarzysta uśmiechnął się złośliwie i wyjął z niego palce. Rozsmarował lubrykant na swoim penisie. Przesunął się w górę, zwieszając się nad Gerardem i całując go krótko w nos. Gee zgiął nogi w kolanach, dając mu lepszy dostęp i Frank wszedł w niego bez dalszej zwłoki, spijając jęki chłopaka z jego ust.

 

Padli na łóżko i leżeli chwilę ramię w ramię, dysząc ciężko. Way zamknął oczy, pozwalając myślom odpłynąć i krążyć gdzieś na skraju świadomości. Poruszył się lekko i poczuł lepkość między udami. Jak zwykle ściągnęli gumki przed końcem, żeby w jakimkolwiek stopniu się poczuć, nawet jeśli oznaczało to jedynie tę lepkość wszędzie, tylko nie tam, gdzie Gerard chciał jej najbardziej. Skrzywił się. Lubił to w trakcie, ale po seksie sperma stawała się nieprzyjemna. Odgonił od siebie myśli o nasieniu i spojrzał na Franka, który przekręcił się na brzuch i leżał na własnym ramieniu.

\- Mówiłem ci już, że fajnie jęczysz? - wymamrotał  wesoło Frank. Gerard uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem. - Napisz jakąś piosenkę, w której jęczysz w refrenie.

Way wybuchnął lekkim śmiechem, ale Frank był całkowicie poważny. Gee popatrzył na niego ciepło, odgarniając chłopakowi włosy z czoła w czułym geście. Gdy się odezwał, jego głos był niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu.

\- Zobaczymy co da się zrobić.


End file.
